


7 Minutes in Hell

by phanicatthekidsarentalright (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, 2012 Phan, 7 minutes in heaven, Angst, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Truth or Dare, drunk, that's it I think, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanicatthekidsarentalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are hanging out with Chris and PJ. When the conversation dies down, they decide to play Truth or Dare, which results in Dan and Phil being forced into a closet for seven minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Hell

Dan’s mind was hazy and his vision blurred but that didn’t stop him from bringing the beer bottle back to his mouth, taking another lengthy sip of the bitter liquid. He could vaguely hear the laughter of his three companions as they discussed something Dan had subconsciously tuned out. Probably wasn’t important to him, anyway. Nothing much was these days.

It was mid-2012 and Dan was miserable. He and Phil were barely speaking these days; let alone spending time together like the best friends they promised each other they’d always be. It had been a couple of weeks since they’d officially broken up, but their relationship had been dead for far longer.

Phil seemed quite happy. Perhaps Dan would’ve felt better if Phil had been just as miserable as he was, but no, Phil was his usual sunshine self, smiling and laughing in his videos and with his friends. Dan, on the other hand, couldn’t fake that kind of happiness, and he certainly didn’t feel it.

“I have an idea!” Chris suddenly announced, making Dan focus on reality once more. “We…should play…truth or dare!” Chris’ words were slurred but he was grinning like a fool, confidently enunciating his plan.

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Truth or dare? Do we look like twelve year olds?” He laughed, taking an obvious sip of his beer as if to flash his adulthood in Chris’ face.

“We may as well! What else are we gonna do?” Chris smirked. 

Phil and PJ sighed. “Fine, then. But you’re going first.” PJ grinned.

Dan tried to fake a smile and the occasional laugh as the game began. The other three all had their turns and they eventually spun around and turned their attention to Dan for first time in a while. “Dan, do you wanna play?” Phil asked cautiously. It wasn’t hard to see how fragile Dan was these days, however Phil knew Chris and PJ probably wouldn’t tread as carefully as they would if they weren’t intoxicated.

Dan smiled slightly. “Yeah, sure.”

Chris grinned. “I have the perfect dare for you. It’s so good.”

Dan chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “What if I pick truth? I do get a choice, don’t I?”

Chris pouted. “C’mon, Dan, that’s no fun! Pleaseeee pick dare!”

“Fine!” Dan rolled his eyes comically. “Only so you don’t whine like a child.”

A smirk danced across Chris’ face as he turned to face Dan fully. He looked directly into his eyes, grinning. “I dare you…to play seven minutes in heaven…with Phil.”

Dan’s breath hitched and he felt his stomach drop. He wanted to scream at Chris, and at PJ and Phil too for agreeing to play this stupid game. He wanted to scream at himself too, for everything that he’d done over the last few months. Everything that had brought him to this particular moment. He didn’t know what to do or what to say as Chris continued staring at him excitedly. He was very drunk, Dan knew that, and he knew that you couldn’t blame people for some of the things they did when they were drunk. But he couldn’t help being angry.

Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked up and off of the floor. He gasped and looked to see Phil, who was holding his arm roughly and pulling him towards the closet. Dan tried to pull away from Phil’s strong grip but he soon softened and took Dan’s hand gently. 

“We’ll set a timer! Don’t have too much fun!” Chris laughed, his words slurred. Dan rolled his eyes. Drunk Chris had clearly forgotten the events of the past six months.

As Phil shut the door of the small, tight closet, he touched Dan’s cheek gently. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft. 

Not soft enough to calm Dan down. He was fuming; at Phil, at himself, at Chris and PJ, at the current situation and even at his life’s overall situation. Everything was making him angry. So he snapped.

“No, I’m not! Do I look like I am, Phil? Ever since we broke up I’ve been a mess. The viewers can see it, but no one in my actual life can. You’re so happy these days, you’re just like you used to be. Have I had any effect on your life?! Did losing me affect you at all? I can’t…I can’t believe Chris would do this to me. I know he’s drunk, but I think it’s pretty obvious that being locked in a closet with the guy I’m still hopelessly in love with is not a good idea. This is just going to make me—“

He was cut off suddenly by Phil leaning in and pressing his lips to Dan’s. Dan was shocked at first, but only for about two seconds, before he started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and pulled him closer, gasping as Phil tugged on Dan’s waist and caused their bodies to collide. The kiss deepened quickly as Dan held onto Phil desperately, praying he’d never pull away.

But he did, of course. He moved backwards slightly, pecking Dan’s lips once more. He kept his hands on Dan’s waist and smiled at him lovingly. Dan frowned, but managed a small smile back. 

Phil rested his forehead against Dan’s, content to just stay close to him. Dan, however, was confused and wanted answers. Why had Phil kissed him? What did this mean for them? Why was Phil still holding him?

“P-Phil?” He stuttered. “W-what are you d-doing?”

Phil smiled again. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, a comical grin on his face. “I just wanted you to stop talking, and I thought that was the best way.”

Dan couldn’t help but smile a little. “Why haven’t you moved then?”

Phil’s smile dropped and his face became clouded with an emotion Dan couldn’t quite put his finger on. “I dunno,” Phil muttered. He didn’t move.

Dan pushed him off, a wave of anger suddenly overcoming him. “Stop doing this to me Phil!” He backed away as much as he could in the tight closet, trying to make the distance between him and Phil larger.

Phil frowned, looking at him, concerned, before he spoke with his normally comforting voice. “I’m sorry, Dan. I don’t mean to hurt you…”

Dan scoffed. “Well, you are. Can’t you see that? You’re hurting me just by existing at the moment. Knowing you’re always right in front of me, right next door to me but yet you’re so far away from me…it hurts! I can’t stand it any longer, Phil…”

Dan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes as he tried to articulate more angry words. His attempts were futile.

Dan broke down in sobs, his face becoming blotchy and red. He looked down, burying his head in his hands, imagining Phil still standing in front of him, looking awkward and embarrassed as he watched the younger boy break down. 

Instead, however, Phil moved forward and wrapped his arms around Dan, enveloping him in a warm, secure hug that Dan instantly melted into. He continued crying; however now he had a shoulder to cry on. 

Phil held him close, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. Eventually, Dan pulled away. He gulped as he looked at Phil.

Neither of them knew what to say. So, they opted for actions instead of words. Phil leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips to Dan’s, a gesture which was all Dan needed to know that Phil still cared, and that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending was so bad ugh i’m sorry :(
> 
> tumblr: http://phanicatthekidsarentalright.tumblr.com


End file.
